


Home Alone

by dreamaloud



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-19 23:52:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9466205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamaloud/pseuds/dreamaloud
Summary: Even when he's home alone, Dean manages to suck some dick; this time, Sam catches him.





	

Sam knows his brother's cocksucking noises from years of firsthand experience. So when he hears them faintly down the hall of the bunker where Dean is supposed to be alone, not expecting Sam to be home yet, he's confused and intrigued. He shifts into stealth mode and draws a knife on instinct, silently toeing down the hall until he reaches Dean's cracked open door where his happy, sloppy grunts and slurps are issuing; Sam's body is so used to those sounds that he's already half hard in his jeans when he peers into the room.

Turns out he doesn't need the weapon. Dean is sitting crosslegged on the bed, his pale, freckled back to the door and his head sunk low around a fat, flesh toned dildo that's suctioned to the headboard at his seated height.

_Fuck._

It's easily the hottest, most wanton thing he's ever caught Dean doing; and he's caught Dean doing some crazy shit. He probably shouldn't just stand and stare with his hand on his dick but Dean's golden hair is standing out in all directions, his few days of not shaving reads like a short beard and fuck it all he's gorgeous with his cheeks hollowed and his face stuffed. Sam sheathes the knife and huffs through his mouth as he watches his big brother back off the sizeable plastic toy to heave a breath before descending again, tilting his head and groaning.

God  _damn_ it Dean loves dick; his face is flushed red with effort, eyes slipped shut to no doubt imagine the rest of his brother above him. He's wearing nothing but a soft, worn pair of boxers with his thick cock standing out of the fly so he can pull it while he stretches himself around the dildo. 

When Dean whines and lets a deep moan sneak out Sam acts quickly because he knows that look, that particular noise, he doesn't have a lot of time and he's tired of watching anyway.

"You are the _sluttiest_ thing." Sam announces overloud as he enters the room and closes on him. Dean starts and jerks upright, spitting out the dildo and nearly falling off the bed; Sam fucking  _loves_ embarrassing his brother.

" _Fuck_ . Don't do that, Sam." Dean chides before calming quickly, hand back on his dick, and turning to face him; Sam gestures to his proceedings while kneeing down onto the bed and working his own clothes off. "Uhhh..." Dean glances from the parts of Sam that are being revealed to the glistening sex toy jutting out from the headboard. "I don't need to explain, do I? Kinda obvious."

"No, you don't  _need_ to but I think I'd like to hear you talk about gagging yourself on a dildo we bought because it looked so much like my dick." That gets the desired response; Dean whines and humps his jerking fist, the erection inside it is an urgent, dark red; dripping down his wide fingers in anticipation. "I knew you loved my cock down your throat, Dean, but I didn't know quite how much."

"Yeah, well... a lot." Dean's tone is gruff and guarded but his face and neck are flush with excited blood; his brother's struggle to retain a hard edge while moaning for cock is a thing of beauty. Sam tugs his own shorts off and when his dick swings up to tap his belly Dean groans with unrestrained hunger. "I use this when you're not here to jam  _that_ in my face."

"Mmm, wanna come with the real thing in your mouth?" Sam grips and wags his cock at Dean, walking closer towards him on his knees. Dean moans, bends and reaches his mouth out to grab it as Sam lays down on his back; he misses the first time before he wraps it in his warm, precome coated hand and steadies it while he laps the head enthusiastically.

"God damn, Dean. I wasn't gone  _that_ long." Sam teases, gasping as his clearly horny brother sinks straight down over his dick. "Can't go half a day without having my cock shoved in you anymore."

Dean groans an obvious affirmative and sets to work bobbing quickly over Sam; his own hand pulling his hard on with purpose as he slides down the bed and makes himself comfortable between his brother's open thighs.

"You were close, huh?" Sam goes on. "Looked like you were getting ready to unload."

Dean pops off on an upstroke and his mouth drips as he speaks. "Won't take long." He chases Sam's dick back down and they both grunt. When he next pulls up he asks, "Were you watching me?" Dean pretends he's scandalized when they talk about Sam's voyeurism but Sam knows better, his brother likes to show off.

"Yeah, a little. You're fucking gorgeous. So glad I came home early and didn't miss you choking yourself." On cue Dean drops his head until his nose jabs into Sam, balls on his chin. " _Fuck_ , yeah. Such a whore for me." Both of Sam's hands grip Dean's head tight. "How long have you been sucking anything you could pass off as my dick, hmm?" He pulls his brother up by a fistful of hair so he can pant and answer; he's slow to tell the truth so Sam knows it'll be juicy.

"Eighteen." Dean admits at length, hiding in a long blink afterwards, trying to push his head back down to Sam's dick but Sam isn't having it just yet.

"That must have been a pretty sight, my twink of a big brother moaning for me while sucking anything cock shaped." He didn't think Dean could get redder but he somehow colors further, glancing down at Sam's dick then pleading with his eyes. "Such a bad boy, Dean. I was only a kid then."

"You did  _not_ act like one." Dean defends, diving back onto his cock because Sam can't hold out any longer; his brother sucks a mean dick. 

"Guess I didn't." Sam concedes wistfully. "But you should have seen yourself at that age,  _way_ too fucking hot for your own good with that tough guy act when all you wanted was my fourteen year old dick in your ass." His passionate moan of an answer encourages Sam to continue while his brother slurps up his cock, fist stroking quick and determined between his legs.

"Think about that a lot? The first time I fucked you? I was only sixteen."

" _Fuck_ , Sam... of course." Dean pulls up for air and to lick his mouth clean, Sam taps his cock against his cheek during. "Gunna make me come." 

"Yeah? Get back on my dick and I'll come with you, right in your face." His brother slips his eyes shut and obeys, moaning loudly, the way he does when he's nice and worked up, swallowing Sam whole. " _That's_ it, De. Oh,  _fuck_ ." Sam takes a moment to enjoy Dean's talent for sucking cock before his impending orgasm urges him on.

"Having you was like a wet dream come true for me. Getting in your hot, tight ass. I knew you wanted it but I didn't think you'd let me  _do_ it." Dean opens his pretty eyes to stare heavy lidded up at Sam while he whines and fucks his hips into his own hand. "You did though, you asked for it, let me do  _anything_ I wanted, didn't you?" Taunting his brother usually results in a blushing Dean; one of his best looks, so he can't go wrong here. His cock is flexing hard into Dean's mouth, threatening to blow. "You rode that teenage dick until you came all over me, I didn't even need to touch you. I felt like a god." 

" _Yes_ , Sam." Dean backs off to gasp as he squirts a big, creamy load between them because Sam's dick in his mouth and dirty talk always makes him give up a lot of come; his back arches and his jaw hangs as he flings it out on himself and in warm gobs on Sam's leg. 

"Open up, gunna shoot in you." Sam pulls Dean, still moaning and coming, back onto his cock and fucks his face a handful of times before bursting over his tongue with a shout. Dean gulps, head sunk low while Sam squeezes down his throat. " _Fuck_ , Dean." He can't help thrusting up hard with a few of his stronger pulses, getting his come farther in there, and he'd feel bad but Dean groans in appreciation and tongues the bottom of Sam's cock before pulling back and off with a liquid slurp.

"You taste good." Dean licks his face clean and then Sam's dick in long, wet laps that have him groaning and squirming until he finally calls a halt to it.

" _Ok_ , too much." Sam huffs, pushing Dean's head up. But Dean ducks lower, spreads Sam's legs and starts to lick and suck his balls; Sam gasps, arching up into the attention. "Jesus, you slut." Dean chuckles into his perineum and then farther back, his exhale ghosting over Sam's hole. 

"Round two?" Dean asks gently, not waiting for an answer before sneaking a lick between Sam's cheeks and making him gasp embarrassingly.

"God,  _yes_ ."

 


End file.
